Stolen Innocence
by Innocent Silver Orbs
Summary: In this OC fanfiction, Charles, a son of Hebe is recovering from physical abuse and neglect from his mortal father, with a little bit of emotional support from Annabeth & Piper. M for Abuse just to be safe. OC Pre The Lost Hero and goes throughout The Lost Hero. Slight Percabeth & Jiper
1. Rescue

Chapter 1: Rescue (Percy)

It was a hot day.

Chiron told us there was an important demigod we needed to rescue , yet he didn't say why he was important. All he gave us an address and a name. His name is Charles Stoker, and he lives in Marlton, New Jersey.

Annabeth and I rode BlackJack over Marlton searching for the address we received. After what seemed like ages, we found a small house with a blonde short-haired boy in the backyard.

As we landed, he started to back away from where he was sitting. Apparently, there was something coming from inside his house. The closer we got to the ground, the shorter I realized he was. He was supposed to be about 12, except he looked and acted extremely childish. For example, he looked about 9 years old and was crying while he stared at whatever was closing in on him.

"We gotta get down there!" Annabeth whimpered.

"Dammit, I know!" I yelled, frantically trying to hurry up BlackJack.

After we finally landed, we discovered a Laistrygonian was closing in on him.

"Annabeth, grab him and get back!" I said, pulling out Riptide.

She grabbed his shoulders and dragged him to the far end of the backyard. He was still crying.

"Percy Jackson!" the giant said in a deep, merciless voice. "I heard you met a few of my brethren a couple years ago!"

He hit my chest with the back of his hand, sending me flying with a feeling of lava in my chest. He then walked over to Annabeth who was guarding Charles. He picked her up and set her aside, knocking her in the gut for good measure.

He picked up Charles with one hand and squeezed him until his eyes closed and his body went limp. After a couple more seconds, I got up, grabbed Riptide and stabbed the giant in the head. It immediately crumbled into dust leaving an unconscious Charles at my feet.

After I helped Annabeth up and we shared some nectar, I asked her to help me get Charles onto BlackJack.

She helped at first, but then I realized how light he was. 80 pounds at most. "Nevermind, I got him" I told her.

"You sure?" she said helpfully.

"Yeah, he's way lighter than I thought"

We rode back to Camp with Annabeth just barely keeping Charles on BlackJack.

"So whose his godly parent?" I asked Chiron.

"We don't know, all we know is that she is a Goddess." he said, frowning.

"So, why wasn't he brought here by a satyr?" I asked curiously.

"He was going to be, when he was older." he explained. "But the satyr got attacked and we found out his father was abusing him, so we sent you to get him here as soon as possible."

On my right, I saw tears silently well up in Annabeth's eyes.

"Where was his father? We didn't see anyone else… just the Laistrygonian and him." I said plainly.

"Unfortunately, his father was killed…" he said in a depressed tone.

"That bastard got what he deserved…" Annabeth said in a very angry, sad tone.

"Annabeth…" I said.

She ignored me and walked upstairs towards the infirmary.

On the third bed was an unconscious Charles. He was lying plainly on the bed with a scrunched up face.

Annabeth grabbed a cup, filled it with Ice and then with nectar, making about as much noise possible in the process.

"Annabeth!" I said, in my best angry but quiet voice. "Let him sleep!"

She simply ignored me and gently sat him up, putting the bendy straw in his mouth.

He stirred, and then started slowly sipping.

"Mmmmm" he said when the glass was empty. He opened his eyes "Hey, you're those kids…" his silver-blue eyes fluttered.

"Shhh" Annabeth said "Relax" she smiled "I'm Annabeth, and this is Percy" she said, pointing at me. I nervously waved and smiled.

"Im Charles" he said, sitting up a bit more.

"Out of curiosity, what did that drink taste like?" Annabeth said with that beautiful voice of hers.

"It was weird." he said "It tasted like Shrimp Cocktail, Apple Juice, and ButterScotch Lollipops.." he displayed a confused look on his face. "Where am I?" he asked.

"Camp Half-Blood" she said "A camp for the demigod children of the Greek gods and goddesses"

"You mean all those myths… are real?" he said curiously.

Annabeth nodded.

"So I'm a… a demigod?" he added.

She nodded again.

"Who's my parent?" he asked excitedly.

"We don't know yet… she hasn't claimed you." she said.

"Um…" he muttered "Is my dad okay?" he asked.

I stepped in "He-…." there was an awkward pause for at least 10 seconds "He's dead…"

That was when the tears fell.

He sobbed, he cried, he yelled, he punched his bed. He did everything you would expect from telling a child their only parent was dead.

When he was too exhausted to break down anymore, Annabeth pulled him into her arms. She held him for what seemed like an hour.

"He beat me…" he said in a pitiful voice.

That was when more tears fell.

Annabeth broke down. She cried, sobbed, and held him even tighter.

He didn't even resist. He accepted it. He smiled. But he still cried like hell.

"He used to lock me in my room, and if I asked for food, he would punch me in the face, kick me, and elbow me." he whimpered, while more tears came out.

Annabeth went insane. She picked up the glass vase of flowers on the table and threw it at the wall. It shattered like my memory of her smile.

"THAT BASTARD!" she yelled, more tears than before. She fell into my arms, drained of all energy.

I started crying, my chest filling up with the large amount of emotion I had. I agreed to pull Charles into a giant hug. We stood there for minutes, tears falling everywhere.


	2. Comfort

Chapter 2: Comfort (Annabeth)

"Percy, what his father did was terrible!" I yelled, scolding his statement.

"I know, but thats no reason to awkwardly hug him…" he said in a jealous tone.

"Percy, are you really getting jealous of a twelve year-old?" I said shocked.

He ignored me.

"I-" I hesitated. Tears were coming. "I just have a soft spot for children with abusive parents…" I said, rubbing his back.

"Im sorry." he said "I was being silly" he looked into my eyes with his sea green orbs.

"I just couldn't bear to hear that someone could abuse a such an adorable kid…" Even though it was embarrassing to admit it, that kid was adorable. Silver-blue puppy dog eyes, short golden hair, & a face like an angel's? The triad of adorableness, all in one tiny package.

"I know, its sad." he said as he looked over at me.

"Don't worry about it…" I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

He pulled me into a passionate kiss. I felt the spark, I tasted the saltwater, it felt like I was in a canoe during a tidal wave.

He let go and looked into my eyes. "Don't you worry about it."

"How could I not?" I stuttered "Who could not worry about that cute little kid getting beaten?" more tears were in my eyes.

"It's over for him now." he said.

"No it isn't, Percy…" I said "The recovery is as bad the abuse."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it" he said, and for a moment I saw a look in his eyes. A look I had never seen in his eyes before. A look of pure sympathy.

We both broke down. I went first. I fell into his arms, crying. Then he fell over, crying harder. There were so many tears. So many cries. So much sympathy.

We fell asleep in each others arms. I had deep, dreamless sleep. But when I woke up… Percy was missing. I checked everywhere. Missing. Gone. Like everything that mattered to me shattered. It was gone. He was gone.


	3. Friends

Chapter 3: Friends (Charles)

Why did she care so much? Why did she care at all? No-one ever has…

"I'm sorry." Annabeth said. "You don't deserve it." she shivered.

"Why do you care?" I asked. I tried to look into her eyes, but it was pretty difficult considering she was a foot and a half taller than me…

"You wouldn't understand." she said smiling and ruffling my hair. Why is it that girls always do that?

Tears appeared in her eyes.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

She crouched so her eyes were level with mine. (Why did I have to be so short?)

"Percy…" she muttered "He's missing." she shifted her balance "He went missing a couple of days ago."

For some reason, at that moment I was her stuffed animal. She held me tighter than before. (Was she strangling me?) For a second, my feet lifted off the ground, which made it even more embarrassing.

"Help!" I managed to whisper.

"Sorry." she said, finally putting me down. "I got a little carried away." she wiped her eyes.

"It's ok" I said, dusting off my shorts.

"I…" she stuttered "Have to go." she ruffled my hair one more time and walked away.

Outside, there was a golden tube of lipstick on the ground. Thinking of how much candy I could buy with that much gold, I picked it up. I walked towards the camp store, hoping no-one at the Hermes cabin would steal the candy I was about to buy. 'Mother, can't you just hurry up and claim me?' I thought.

A female voice came from behind me "Hon?"

I turned around to see a beautiful asian girl along with two other blonde and brunette girls.

She walked over to me and crouched "Sweetie, where did you get that?" she pointed at the tube of lipstick. She smiled at me with a caring, yet firm look in her eyes.

"I found it." I said, trying to sound innocent.

"Well that belongs to me." she said, still looking very caring, but a little bit colder. "Can I have it back?"

This made me upset, candy always seemed to make me feel better, and after all the weird changes going on around me, not to mention my father. I could really use some, and this was my ticket to buy some. "What proof do I have of that?" I said.

"Hon, give it back." she said in a different tone. Suddenly I had the strange desire to drop it at her feet.

I resisted "No." I muttered hesitantly.

Her eyes suddenly became malicious and devious. "Now." she said in a very commanding tone.

I was like putty in her hands. Without my control, I dropped the lipstick at her feet.

"Oh, and why don't you go jump into that lake over there?" she said, smiling at me. She pointed at the Camp's lake.

Somehow I muttered a "Yes Ma'am" and began walking over to the lake. I slowly trudged as a girl with tan skin and black hair noticed me. She almost reached me to stop me but… it was too late. I dove into the lake, shivering and shaking from the cold water.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked with a concerned expression on her face. Since she was closer, I realized how pretty she was. Her black hair was tied into a single braid, and she was wearing a little bit of makeup, which made her look all the more beautiful.

I tried to move my mouth, but all it would seem to do was chatter.

"Here." she said, holding out her hand to help me up. I grabbed it, and somehow she easily lifted me out of the freezing water.

"Aww! Your freezing!" she frowned and ruffled my hair. "C'mon, lets get you dried off." she held my hand and walked towards the camp store. She bought a towel and dried me off, smiling at me the whole time. "I'm Piper." she smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Charles." I grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Don't mind Drew." she said "She does that to everyone."

"Who?" I asked.

"That girl that hurt you." she said. "But I can't believe she could do that to such a cutie!"

She could tell by the look on my face that I was embarrassed. (Am I really that cute?)

"Sorry." she blushed and smiled as she ruffled my hair.

"How did she control me like that?" I asked curiously.

"It's called charmspeak, its an Aphrodite power. Drew and I can both use it." she said, smiling at my curiosity.

They're daughters of Aphrodite, that explains why they're so pretty…

"So, what were you gonna buy with that gold?" she asked.

"Oh, umm." I blushed "Some candy…" I sounded like a five year old…

"Aww, here let me buy you some." she smiled and pulled a drachma out of her pocket. "What do you want?"

I pointed at the Reese's Peanut Butter cup pack and tried not to blush. (Why does every girl treat me like I'm five?)

She smiled and bought the candy. "Here ya go." she said. I grabbed the candy as she ruffled my hair again.

She grabbed my hand again "Cmon, it's time for dinner."

I let her lead me to her table, I was happy to have made another friend.

As we sat down, a tall boy with wavy blonde hair said "Piper, who's this?"

"This is Charles." she said, smiling at the boy "He'll be eating with us tonight."

"Hi, I'm Jason." the tall boy said, nervously smiling.

"Hi, I'm Charles." I reluctantly said and smiled.

"Leo." Piper said to a shorter, younger hispanic boy with curly hair "This is Charles." she said, pointing at me.

"Oh, Hi." he said, fiddling with a small metal object.

All I did was wave.

A weird looking tree-lady brought me a plate of ribs, grapes, and bread.

Piper told me to go up and make an offering to the gods.

I walked up to the bathtub at the front of the room and forked one of my ribs into the fire. "Mom, if you're up there, could you maybe uhh… I don't know, claim me?" I whispered to the fire.

Piper handed me a goblet. "Tell it what you want to drink." she explained.

"Apple-juice." I muttered. To my surprise, the goblet quickly filled up with the clear golden-brown liquid I loved so much.

I ate, and occasionally Piper would ruffle my hair, or call me cute. Which was embarrassing, considering I was in front of her friends, but all they did was smile at me. After dinner was over, I quickly ran over to the Hermes Cabin and enjoyed the candy Piper had bought me. Then I peacefully slept.


	4. The Blessing

Chapter 4: The Blessing (Piper)

Why was he so cute? He's like a mini Jason! So adorable.

"Who was that boy?" Jason asked after dinner.

"Oh, he's unclaimed." I explained "Drew used charmspeak to humiliate him."

"That girl…" he said with an angry look on his face "is unbearable."

"Oh I know." I said "I never thought she would do that to a little kid.

"How old is he, anyway?" he asked.

"He's twelve." I explained.

"Really?" a confused look appeared on his face "He looked like he was 9."

"I know." I said "He's so cute though!" I said, smiling.

He laughed.

The next day, I saw Charles sitting alone at the dining pavilion.

I walked over to the pavilion and sat next to him. "Hi." I said as I ruffled his hair.

"Oh, hi." he said, looking annoyed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, noticing his red puffy eyes.

"Oh…" he hesitated "Nothing."

I could tell he was lying by his voice

"Yes, something is wrong, you can tell me" I said, putting a little bit of caring charmspeak in my voice.

"My-" he stuttered. "My Dad died"

Tears prickled from his and my eyes.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I said slowly, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

He blushed and said "Its okay."

"No it's not." I hesitated and held him tighter.

"Yes it is, he used to beat me." he reluctantly muttered.

That was when I snapped. I began crying and wailing, which was surprising considering he was so calm.

"I'm sorry…" I said, pouring my sadness into my charmspeak.

That was when he snapped. He cried, wailed and accepted the hug I was attempting.

He backed away and wiped his tears. I did the same.

I smiled and ruffled his hair, trying to cheer him up. I wish that would've cheered me up.

He blushed. Suddenly, a goblet appeared over his head and he began glowing.

"What's wrong?" he said, noticing I was staring at him.

"You-" I was interrupted by him falling unconscious into my arms. He seemed lighter than before… Then I noticed that he got smaller. He looked about 5, his hair was a little lighter and longer, his eyes were bigger, and his face was much cuter.

"Aww!" I said. How could I think he was cute at a time like this? He could be hurt!

He was still unconscious and now had on very oversized clothes.

"Better get him to Chiron." I scolded myself, picking him up and leaving behind his oversized shoes, socks, and jeans. His Camp Half-Blood t-shirt went down to his knees.

I walked over to the Big House with many campers staring at me.

"What happened?" Chiron asked.

"It's Charles! A goblet appeared over his head and he began glowing, then he fell unconscious like this." I said and showed Chiron the small unconscious child.

He stared blankly at Charles for a moment "He was claimed by his mother and received her blessing." he explained.

"Who's his mother?" I asked. (How could this be a blessing?)

"Hebe, the goddess of youth." he explained. (That explained it.)

"How long will this last?" I asked "Will he remember anything?"

"It will last the rest of the day." he said "And no, he won't remember anything."

Charles stirred and opened his eyes.

"Hi!" I said, smiling at him.

"Who are you?" he asked in an adorable voice.

"Im Piper!" I said and ruffled his hair.

"Piper, I trust you know you'll have to watch him until it wears off." Chiron said.

I nodded and asked "How old are you Charles?"

"Six." he said and looked up at me with his huge adorable eyes.

"Aww!" I said, ruffling his hair.

"Do I have to go back to Daddy?" he asked.

"No." I said and smiled at him.

"I think you two should be going." Chiron said. "But let me get him some clothes."

"Who's that?" Jason asked.

"Charles." I said.

"What?!" he said, with a look of shock on his face.

"His mom is Hebe, the goddess of youth, she claimed him and gave him her blessing." I explained "I told Chiron I would watch him until the effects of the blessing wore off." I smiled and looked down at the cute child holding my hand.

"Oh." Jason said "Hi" he smiled nervously at Charles and waved.

Charles smiled and waved. "Piper?" he asked

"Yes?" I said and smiled at him.

"Why is daddy here?" he said "You said I didn't have to go back." tears formed in his eyes.

I crouched down so his eyes were level with mine "Charles, daddy isn't here." I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Yes he is!" he pointed at an older boy with brown hair chatting with a girl with blonde hair.

"That isn't daddy." I explained and smiled.

"YES IT IS!" he started crying and whimpering loudly.

"Shhh" I said and hugged him "Its okay, that's not daddy."

"Yes it is!" he whimpered.

"No its not." I said "Daddy can't hurt you anymore." tears began to form in my eyes.

Finally he stopped crying and wiped his eyes with his fists.

Jason nervously smiled as if to say 'Hey freak show, I'm still here!'

"Pipes?" Jason asked "How long does the blessing last?"

"Chiron said the rest of the day." I answered.

I heard someone's stomach growl.

"Charles, are you hungry?" I asked.

"I- I get to eat?" he whimpered.

"Of course." I smiled down at him.

"But daddy said I can only eat two meals a day…" he said

"Daddy can't hurt you anymore." I said, wondering how cruel his father really was.

"Lets go get some lunch." I said and smiled.

Charles, Jason and I all walked toward the dining pavilion.

"Charles, what do you want?" I asked.

"Umm" he hesitated "I don't know, all daddy ever gave me was rice, beans, water and bread."

I looked at Jason. He too was in disbelief.

"Oh ok." I said "PB & J for him then?" I asked Jason.

He nodded and walked away. He came back with three sandwiches, tuna for him, ham for me, and PB & J for Charles.

Charles quickly ate the sandwich without stopping. "Mmmmm…" he said "That was yummy!" he smiled at me.

"Do you want a piece of candy?" I asked him and ruffled his hair.

"Oh, I've never had candy…" he said.

"Really?" I asked "Not even at Christmas?"

"What's a Christmas?" he asked with a curious look on his face.

I looked at Jason. he had a look on his face that said 'Seriously? His father didn't let him celebrate Christmas?' Then I noticed tears were sliding down my face.

I wiped them "Jason, why don't you go get some?" I forced a smile and ruffled Charles' hair.

He nodded, smiled and walked away. He returned with a small bowl full of an assortment of M & M's, Gummy Bears, Skittles, and Jelly Beans.

Charles grabbed an M & M and stuck it in his mouth. "Whoa…" he closed his eyes and a look of pure pleasure dawned on his face. "Mmmmm" he said and stuck a few more candies in his mouth.

"Hope you enjoy." I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Well, I need to get back to sword practice." Jason said.

Charles and I waved as he walked away.

"Charles, what do you wanna do now?" I asked him.

"I don't know…" he said.

"How about we go see Annabeth?" I asked

"Who's Annabeth?" he asked.

I laughed.

"A nice girl, lets go see her." I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Who's this?" Annabeth asked as we walked into the Athena cabin.

"This is Charles." I said as I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Oh, so his mom's Hebe?" she asked like she's seen this situation 1000 times.

"Yeah." I said, surprised at how smart she was. "Charles, why don't you go check out those books?" I ruffled his hair and pointed at the bookcase in the corner of the room.

After he had walked away I told her all the terrible things Charles had told me about his dad.

Tears prickled from her eyes.

"BASTARD!" she yelled as she slammed the paper she was writing on into her desk. "WHAT KIND OF PERSON DOES THAT!"

"Keep it down!" I warned "He's right over there!"

"Sorry…" she said "I just hate people like that." she put her hands into her face "And I've been really stressed out ever since Percy disappeared."

"I'm Sorry about that." I said.

"It's ok, I just can't believe it…" she said "It's way worse than I thought…"

"I know…" I said "No kid deserves that…"

"Piper?" Charles said from behind me.

"Yes?" I turned around and smiled at him.

"Will you read me this story?" he asked, handing me a book with a dragon on the front.

"Sure!" I said as I smiled and ruffled his hair. "Do you like dragons?" I asked.

He nodded and sat down on a blue beanbag chair.

I opened the book and began to read:

Once upon a time, there was a very tiny dragon. His name was Spike and all the other dragons would laugh at him. Then one day he met a boy named Tommy. Tommy loved dragons so Tommy became best friends with Spike. Everyday Tommy would play with Spike, in fact, they were such good friends they played together everyday for 10 years. But one day, Tommy had to move to go to college. Spike was upset because Tommy was too old to play with him anymore. So Tommy introduced Spike to Abby, who was Tommy's little cousin. Then Abby and Spike played together everyday for the rest of Spike's life. The End

When the story was over, it was time for dinner.

"Are you hungry Charles?" I asked.

He nodded and stood up.

I grabbed his hand and we walked with Annabeth to the dining pavilion.

After we got our food, I helped Charles make a sacrifice and get a glass.

"Piper?" Charles asked me.

"Yes?" I said.

"What's this?" he pointed at the steak on his plate.

"That's steak." I said "Here let me cut it for you." I cut the steak into bite size pieces.

We both quickly ate and drank our food.

"Ok Charles." I said "Time for bed." I ruffled his hair and grabbed his hand.

We walked towards the Hebe cabin, cabin 18.

It was a marble cabin with a fountain out front. Inside, the cabin had many bunks on the sides of the room, each one with a different stuffed animal on the beds. On the inner of the room were tons of bean bag chairs, a giant bowl of candy, and a 60 inch flatscreen TV with tons of DVDs and cable. It was a kid's paradise.

"Which bunk do you want?" I asked.

He pointed at the one with a stuffed dragon on it. Of course.

I led him over to it and tucked him in. I lied a change of clothes for tomorrow on the chair next to his bed and sat next to him.

"Piper?" he asked me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Does daddy love me?" he asked.

"I-" tears prickled from my eyes. "I don't know." I said honestly.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"Yes." I said reluctantly. I smiled at the child and kissed his forehead. "Now get some sleep."

I switched off the light and he quickly fell asleep.

Did I really love him? Yes. He's adorable and considering what his father did, he deserves nothing more than someone to love him.


End file.
